


What Happens After the Initial Meet Cute?

by AJenno



Series: Subway Metro Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Arson, CEO Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, subway romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Part 2 in the Subway Metro Love series. Original summary from first part:Stiles Stilinski is a hard-working college student who is having the time of his life. His best friend is a werewolf and therefore Stiles is an advocate for werewolf rights in a world that is slowly starting to learn werewolves are real (Hence discrimination popping up everywhere).Derek Hale is CEO of Hale Industries and his company helps a lot of budding werewolf business owners. What might happen, if, you know, by coincidence, a certain CEO, and college student meet on a fateful day on a metro train? Why, a budding romance of course.Also note, there are shenanigans from other characters as well as a lot of playful banter.Welcome to the rest of the story.





	1. Preparing for a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everybody! Last year, I wrote a story that meant so much to me. I was fortunate enough to be part of the Sterek Reverse Bang, and got to work with the amazing Beerwolves (The piece that inspired the first story is here: https://beerwolves.tumblr.com/post/175848417392/my-first-entry-to-sterekreversebang ) Unfortunately, due to time constraints and real life obligations, I left a lot to be desired on the fic. Now, finally, I’m working on a sequel to that story and hoping to answer questions I left unanswered on the first fic. I can’t tell you how often I’ll update this but I’m hoping for at least once every couple of weeks so be patient with me since I’ve never posted a story one chapter at a time. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! (Also I’m sorry this chapter is short. I was going to put Derek’s perspective too but I like how I did a perspective per chapter (At least for the first couple of chapters) in the previous story, hence why I’m doing it with this too)

I mean it was fine, right? Stiles had dated guys before. This was fine. Everything was fine. Nope. “I’ve decided I’m taking a one way trip to Canada. Know that I’ll miss all of you dearly.” Stiles announced and let out an almost squawk at the way Lydia’s hand flew out to grasp his arm, nails digging in lightly.

“I know I don’t have a coward for a best friend so you better have been joking.”

“What was I thinking, Lydia? He owns a multi-million dollar corporation. Why does he have interest in a college student?” 

“Allison, do you want to slap him or should I?”

Allison looked amused from her spot on Stiles’ bed. “You do tend to slap harder.”

“Hey, no! I’m right here. No slapping of any kind is allowed.”

Lydia sighed. “Stiles, he literally asked you to give him a chance. Are you going back on your word? You, a man of worth?” Yeah, she was laying it on thick but she knew Stiles. And he fell for the bait.

“How dare you? Questioning my word, one I gave? Low blow Lyds, low blow.”

“Did it work?”

Stiles groaned. “Yes, damn it. And I wasn’t going to bail, not really. I like him and I really do want to go out on a date with him.”

“I know.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re just nervous and I get that. Now,” she checked her watch. “You have half an hour before he is set to arrive. Get dressed, fix up your hair. And for the love of fashion, don’t wear anything plaid. Actually, I have the perfect shirt for you to wear.” She moved to his closet with the comfort of someone who had been his friend for a long time. “This one.” She drew out a dark red, button down shirt. “With black slacks. And no sneakers.”

“Yes Ma’am, anything else Ma’am?”

Lydia smiled, reaching up to lightly pinch his cheek. “Nope, that’ll do. Come on Ally, let’s give Stiles time to get ready. And when he’s ready, we’ll have a quick drink to celebrate his having a date for the first time in what, two years, Stiles?”

Stiles playfully hissed at the women until they left his bedroom, laughing. When he finished getting ready, he took a look at himself in the bathroom mirror and deemed himself good to go. When he entered the living room, he rolled his eyes at the champagne flutes the others were holding. Scott handed him a glass that was only half full. “I don’t even get a full glass?”

“Nope. You’re not a lightweight but still. Now.” Scott held up his glass and the others, which included Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Jordan, followed. “To Stiles’ first date in two years. What a reason to celebrate.”

“I hate you all.” Stiles muttered but drank his champagne, hoping the rest of his nerves eased before Derek showed up. 

Fifteen minutes later, Lydia was grinning gleefully when she found out the call Stiles had received was from Derek, who was waiting for him downstairs. “Does this mean we can meet him and approve of him first?”

Stiles tried to think quickly. “Well I mean if you really want to—Psych! I’m outta here!” He proclaimed and made a mad dash for the door. Lydia called out after him but he was fast when he wanted to be and thanked his lucky stars the elevator closed quickly behind him, taking him downstairs. He was already nervous enough. He didn’t need his friends being there to meet Derek to add to the nerves. No, thank you.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first date happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. I wrote this excitedly and very fast lol.

It wasn't as if Derek had dated very often. He knew what he liked in a person and enjoyed the intimacy that came with being with someone. But there wasn't anyone quite like Stiles in Derek's book and maybe that was why he was trying to go above and beyond for this date. It had also been a while since Derek had been on a date and his last relationship ended quite disastrously so he was trying to be hopeful. When he pulled his vehicle up to the curbside of the apartment complex Stiles lived in, Derek wiped his hands nervously over his slacks and called Stiles. After confirming Stiles was heading down, Derek hung up and let out a breath. He’d had coffee with Stiles before and it had gone well. He could talk to Stiles easily. There was no reason to be nervous.

When Stiles approached the car, Derek noted how good he looked in a button down shirt and slacks. When Stiles sat down, he grinned at Derek. “Hey Derek, you weren’t waiting long, right?”

“Not at all. You look good.”

Stiles tried not to blush. “Thanks. You too. Crap, that’s a cliché thing for me to say, huh?”

Derek chuckled. “It’s not if you mean it.”

“I do. You do look good. And sorry if I’m awkward. I mean I wasn’t at coffee but this is like an official thing and it’s been a couple of years since I’ve dated anyone.”

“I’m a little nervous if it helps. And it’s been three years for me so trust me, I get it.”

“So we can be awkwardly nervous together, cool. Ready to get this date started?”

“Yes. I hope you like Italian food? I remember you mentioning a love for pasta when we had coffee.”

“Dude, yes, Italian food is always good. What place did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.” Derek smiled, before they took off. And the drive was pleasant, filled with conversation about Stiles’ approaching mid-semester finals as well as the new business Derek was helping start up. 

When they pulled up to the parking lot, Stiles spoke up. “Maggio’s huh? I’ve heard good things about this place.”

“Their food is good.” Derek held out his hand and Stiles grinned, lacing his fingers through Derek’s, before they headed inside. When the hostess spotted them, she smiled. “Derek! Dahlia said you were coming by. We got a booth in the back with your name on it. Who’s the cutie?”

“Cutie? Me? Nice. Stiles, by the way, pleasure to meet you.”

The woman laughed. “Gina. I like your attitude. It’s about time Derek started dating again. Follow me.” 

When they were seated and had menus in hand, Stiles looked to Derek. “Come here often?” He teased.

Derek felt his cheeks color. “I honestly brought you because the food is good. But my family and the family who own this place go way back.”

“Places that have history like this always fascinate me. Any recommendations?”

“Everything on the menu.” The waiter stated, arriving at their booth, before grinning at Derek. “It’s been a couple of months, Derek. It’s good to see you.”

“You too, Frank. Even if it’s super rude to butt into a conversation.”

Frank rolled his eyes before looking to Stiles. “My bad. Seriously though, you can’t go wrong with anything on the menu. But I’ll let you look at it while I grab you both drinks.” 

After the drinks were brought and Derek and Stiles had both put in their food order, Stiles spoke again. “Does your family live in the city?”

Derek was quiet for a moment and Stiles was afraid he’d asked the wrong thing, but Derek smiled. “No. My sister is at the University of Oxford. I took over for my uncle, who was the CEO before me, and he’s in Europe, last time I spoke with him, with my cousin.”

Derek didn’t mention parents so Stiles didn’t push on the subject. “Oxford in England, right? I thought about applying to that school but didn’t want to be that far from my dad. New York City is already pretty far from California.”

“Have you not traveled much then?”

Stiles shook his head. “Haven’t had time. But Scott and I are thinking about spending a couple of weeks in Europe once we graduate.”

“I could give you some recommendations on where to visit, if you want.”

“That would be badass actually.”

“Derek Hale, as I live and breathe.” A new voice spoke up and Derek smiled, moving out of his booth to hug the apron-clad woman.

“Marissa, so good to see you.”

“You too, son. We’ve been missing you around here. And look! You brought a date.”

Stiles moved out of the booth. “Nice to meet you, Ma’am. I’m Stiles.” He held out his hand but was surprised at the hug he was pulled into. 

“None of this Ma’am business, call me Marissa.” She released him and he nodded, before she reached up to pat Derek’s cheek. “Dahlia will expect to see you. Make sure you poke your head into her office before you leave.”

“I will.”

“Good. Your food should be ready soon. You two enjoy.”

“Thanks Marissa.” Derek and Stiles both sat down again, before Stiles grinned like a loon. “What?”

“It’s cool, to see you around people that know you. No offense, but you gave off a very serious CEO vibe when we first met. I got to see a glimpse underneath when we had coffee, but nothing like this.”

“Sorry. The serious vibe isn’t something I do on purpose. I just have a hard time opening up but it’s one of the reasons I wanted to go out with you. You interest me and I wanted to be more of myself around you.”

“I’m enjoying getting to know you, Derek.” Stiles said, affectionately, before their food arrived.

They ate their delicious dinner while continuing to chat and after sharing dessert, Derek took Stiles’ hand again, leading him through the kitchen, knocking on a door. At the soft, “Come in” Derek and Stiles walked in. A pretty blonde looked up and let out a happy squeal before moving out of her chair to hug Derek. “I’m so happy you came in! It’s been too long.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Start coming in more often and you won’t have to be sorry.” She teased before facing Stiles. “Hi there. I’m Dahlia.” She held out her hand and Stiles felt a tingle up his spine as they shook hands.

“Hello. Stiles. Nice to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you too. Glad you gave Derek a chance.”

“Dahlia.”

“Derek.” She mocked his tone before speaking to Stiles again. “He doesn’t date, like ever. And for him to bring you here means he likes you, a lot. So thanks for giving him a chance.”

Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles smiled at Dahlia. “I’m glad he gave me a chance too. And that he brought me here because this place is great.”

“Isn’t it? Alright, I won’t keep you two.” Dahlia kissed Derek’s cheek before winking at Stiles. “Have fun kids.”

“See you later, Dahlia.” 

When they were back in the car and on the way back to Stiles’ apartment, Stiles decided to speak his mind. “Did you know Dahlia was a werewolf?”

Derek looked surprised before he recovered. “How’d you know?”

“It’s a gift.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m not magical or anything. But I get, like a sensation? When I shake hands with a werewolf. I mean, don’t get me wrong. It doesn’t always happen but it did with Dahlia so I was curious.”

“You’re right about her though. She is a werewolf. Her mother was close friends with Marissa. So when Dahlia’s mother passed away, Marissa took her in. The rest is history.” Derek pulled up to the apartment building, putting the car in park before smiling at Stiles. “I had fun. Want to do this again sometime soon?”

Stiles nodded. “I’d love to. And I’d invite you up for some coffee or tea, but I’m pretty sure Scott is up there along with his lovers, to interrogate me the second I arrive. And I don’t want to subject you to that yet. No offense of course. I don’t want you to think that I don’t want you to meet them or—“ Derek gently placed two fingers against Stiles’ mouth to get him to stop talking.

“Trust me, I understand. And I’m not offended. Go on now, I’ll see you again soon.”

Stiles nodded, taking off his seatbelt. He reached for the door but stopped, turning towards Derek again. “You remember how I said I wouldn’t go past first base on a first date?”

Derek nodded. “I do.”

Stiles chewed his lip. “First base means kissing, you know.”

Derek bit back a smile. “I do know that. Are you wanting to kiss me, Stiles?”

“I am, very much so.”

“Good, because I want to kiss you too.” Derek murmured before cupping Stiles’ chin, pulling him close for a brief kiss. A kiss that quickly turned to more when Stiles let out a soft groan, letting his tongue hesitantly come out to play. Derek echoed Stiles’ groan, one hand moving to Stiles’ waist, their tongues dueling in a passionate dance before they both had to pull back to breath, foreheads pressed together.

“Well no one can say we don’t have chemistry.” Stiles teased and Derek chuckled before leaning up to kiss Stiles’ forehead.

“Go, before I offer to take you back to my place and move on to second through fourth base.”

“I mean…”

“Stiles.”

Stiles laughed. “Okay, yes, you’re right.” He leaned in for one more kiss before getting out of the car. “Call me. And be careful getting home.”

“I will. I promise.”

Stiles waved Derek off, before he headed up to his apartment, prepared to be interrogated. But when he got inside, he saw a note on the fridge that stated that Scott, Allison, and Isaac had gone out to a late dinner and movie. That left Stiles with free time to think about his date, grinning all the way to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, oh boy, two weeks flies by quickly. I'm really going to try to stick to at least a chapter every two weeks, so fingers crossed lol. If you want to see my drabbles, and other fandoms, I'm over at jennoasis.tumblr.com Thank you!


	3. When's the Next Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a successful date means planning another one, right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say, there's an abrupt change of scene (Seriously going from Stiles to Derek quickly was necessary but maybe I should have done it better lol) so yeah, sorry! Also, any mistakes made are my own since I got excited to write this chapter and wrote it quickly without a thorough beta. Thanks!

“Stiles, hey, wake up. Breakfast is ready.”

Stiles groaned, rolling over to his stomach before blinking blearily at Scott, who was grinning at him. “What the hell, dude? It’s Friday. I don’t have class today. I’m never up before nine.”

“I know. But I was in the mood to make breakfast and I made enough for you too. So come on, it’s waffles.”

“…Damn it, Scott. I have a weakness for waffles.”

“Yup. Come on, before they get cold.” 

“Stupid Scott and his waffle ways.” Stiles muttered as he rolled out of bed to head to the bathroom. When he was done, he walked into the dining area, spotting Isaac and Scott seated, with Allison grabbing syrup out of the fridge. “I’m not allowed to be interrogated today. Last night was your chance.”

Isaac rolled his eyes but smirked as Allison spoke up. “No interrogation. But did you have a good date?” 

Stiles sat down, nodding. “I did.” When he didn’t elaborate, three pairs of eyes stared at him. “Okay, fine, nosey bodies.” As they ate their breakfast, he told them all about the date. 

“Crap, I have to run. My dad is waiting on me.” Allison got up from her chair when they were all done eating, leaning down to place a quick peck on Isaac, then Scott’s mouth, before giving a peck to Stiles’ cheek, sailing out the door.

“Your girlfriend is awesome, you two. If Scott wasn’t like a brother to me…”

“This triad is not taking applications to make us a quad.” Isaac said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles waved that off before he grinned. “Are either of you working today?”

“I have a shift in a couple of hours and Isaac has class around the same time.”

“Which means you probably plan to spend your free time having sex huh?”

“Lots and lots of sex.” Scott stated with a quick waggle of brows.

“Our rooms are pretty soundproof but I think I’m going to head to the library to work on an article for Mrs. Barr.”

“This is why you’re her favorite.”

“No Scotty, I’m her favorite because I get my homework done on time.”

“Hey!”

“Okay, have fun you two!” Stiles dashed off to his room to grab his things.

 

“Derek, you can’t ignore me forever.”

“I can try.” Derek murmured, looking down at the files in front of him, but Erica stood her ground, staring him down. “Don’t I have a meeting or something?”

“Mr. Wands rescheduled for tomorrow so you have two free hours. I can literally stand in heels for hours so want to see who is more stubborn?”

“Boyd! Your woman is driving me crazy again.”

Boyd poked his head into Derek’s office. “And this is different from when?”

“If you two have free time, shouldn’t be spending it off somewhere together?”

Erica’s eyes widened dramatically. “Derek Hale, are you encouraging your CFO and your amazing assistant to go have nookie in some supply closet?”

Now it was Derek’s turn for his eyes to go wide, except his were in embarrassment. “No! I did not say that. And I don’t need that image in my head, thanks. Doesn’t that violate an ethic code or something?”

Erica laughed. “It walks along the line possibly. Fine, I can tell you don’t want to talk about your date, even though I can also tell you had fun so we’ll leave it at that. But I want details tonight at dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, Boyd and I are making dinner. Okay, technically Boyd is making dinner but you’re coming too.”

Derek sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Do you think there’s other people looking for a good assistant position?”

“Hardy har har. I’ve already told you. You won’t find a better one than me. I’ll come back when your next appointment arrives. In the meantime, Boyd and I are going to go make out in his office.” Erica told him, dragging Boyd away.

“That’s what I get for not watching my words.” Derek muttered to himself before chuckling. His friends were crazy but he was grateful for their friendship and hard work. Erica and Boyd helped Derek with this busy company more than he ever expected and he knew he could never thank them enough for everything. 

Since Derek now had a few minutes to himself, he reached for his phone and was about to call Stiles to set up their next date, when he looked at the time. He worried Stiles was still in class for the day so Derek opted for a text instead. _‘Hey Stiles. How do you feeling about going on another date?’_

The reply came a moment later. _‘I would love that. When?’_

_‘My schedule doesn’t change much unless I’m out of town. Tomorrow night?’_ This time the reply took a couple of minutes, and Derek busied himself with files he wasn’t really reading. 

_‘Can we make it tomorrow afternoon? And do you mind if I make the plans this time?’_

Derek looked at his phone in surprise before he smiled, and replied again. _‘Fine by me. Just tell me where and when to meet you.’_

_‘Sounds great! See you tomorrow, Der. Wait, do you prefer Derek? Is it too soon for nicknames?’_

Derek chuckled before letting his fingers type. _‘Der is fine if that’s what you want to call me. Oh and Stiles?’_

_‘Yeah?’_

_‘I’m looking forward to seeing you again.’_

Across the city, Stiles was so busy smiling down at his phone that he ran right into a pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the journey of this story. If you're curious to follow me on my other social media, I'm over at jennoasis.tumblr.com Thank you!


	4. The Second Date (And Unexpected Meetings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date happens and it goes well. Also unexpected meetings of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I said I'd try to update a chapter every two weeks and here is this chapter a month later. Sorry! Life has been a bit chaotic and work has gotten busy. To make up for it, I made this chapter longer than the previous three. Thank you!

“Lyds, Ally, why am I not surprised to see you two at eight in the morning on a Saturday? Did Scott tell you I had a date today?”

Lydia looked the picture of innocence as she and Allison walked into the apartment, Allison carrying a drink carrier and Lydia a box of donuts. “We’re not here for you today. I’m waiting on Jordan to meet me here because he, Scott, Allison, and I have plans.”

Stiles wanted to ask if their plans were anywhere near where he was taking Derek today but he didn’t want to risk them changing their plans. He didn’t want to subject Derek to their interrogations just yet. “Alright. Well I’m going to finish getting ready. You all have fun.”

“Here, take the coffee we brought for you with you and stop looking at me like I have an ulterior motive.” Lydia chastised, handing Stiles a cup.

Stiles grinned, kissing first her cheek then Allison’s. “Love you both.” He told them before taking off to get ready. 

Thirty minutes later Derek was surprised when Stiles came out of his apartment complex and instead of getting in the car, he motioned Derek out. When Derek did, locking his car in the process, Stiles spoke up again with a smile. “Hey.” He murmured before leaning in to give Derek a quick kiss. “Mind if we take the subway? It’s all part of my master plan.”

Derek smirked, grasping Stiles’ hand in his. “I don’t mind at all. Is your master plan all secretive?”

“Nah and it’s broken down in steps so I can share some things. Like for example, first step, is taking the subway to a destination.”

“Ah huh, then what?”

“Everything else is a secret.” Stiles confessed and grinned when he heard Derek laugh. “Yup, I still love your laugh.”

“I have a feeling you’ll be drawing it out of me more and more.”

“Looking forward to it.” Stiles teased before they made their way to the subway.

When they arrived at their destination, Derek was pleasantly surprised at where they were. He had visited New York City with his family as a kid and come to the street wide farmer’s markets then. But it had been years since then and why hadn’t he thought of visiting one since coming back to the city? The street was crowded with people and vendors alike. To not lose each other, Stiles kept his hand in Derek’s, speaking up over the noise of the crowd. “I don’t know how often you visit events like this but this one in particular only pops up once a month so I couldn’t resist bringing you.”

“I’m glad you did. I haven’t really been out in the city since coming back.” Derek confessed as they looked around at the various wares for sale; everything from homemade trinkets to freshly harvested fruits and vegetables. 

“Ooh.” Stiles grinned, stopping by a stand with baked goods and coffee. “How do you feel about poppy seed cake?” He asked Derek, who was looking at knitted scarves in various colors. 

Derek looked up, reaching for the colorful he planned to buy for his sister. “Never had it.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “You’ve never had it? It’s traditional in my family. My grandmother passed the recipe on to my mom who passed it on to me.” He explained before smiling at the seller, who surprised Stiles by speaking in Polish. Derek’s Polish was rusty at best but he was going to step in anyway. Imagine his surprise when Stiles’ smile stayed friendly, and he spoke Polish right back to the seller. 

Five minutes later, Derek had the scarf he bought in a small gift box, following Stiles to one of the many benches in Central Park so they could sit together to sip the coffee and cake they had gotten. And the way Derek’s face lit up when having his first bite of the cake made Stiles grin like a fool. There was something about the way Derek’s expression showed pleasure that made butterflies flutter in Stiles’ stomach. “Good?” Stiles asked, though he knew the answer.

“It’s delicious.” Derek murmured before speaking up. “Do you speak more languages than just English and Polish?”

“My Polish isn’t fluent by any means. I just know how to hold a basic conversation. I was going to learn from my mother but she got sick and, well, yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a painful subject.”

“No worries. She’s been gone for a few years now. And the pain will always be there but I tend to dull it with the good memories. What about you? Languages?”

“Ah, well, I had a fascination with reading growing up, and a lot of that included language books. Fluently I can speak English, Spanish, French, and Japanese. I’ve dabbled in Russian and German. My next goal is American Sign Language.”

“Okay.” Stiles held up a hand. “I need a minute.”

Derek frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah but little Stiles isn’t.”

“What?”

Stiles laughed. “Dude, I already like you a lot. You can hold a great conversation with me, your laugh is a delight to hear, you’re gorgeous, and now you’re telling me you’re a polyglot? My poor libido is suffering.”

“I mean I could help with that but we are in a public space.”

Stiles groaned. “And you’re a tease too. Not fair. Listen, you could always come over and oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed, darting up and behind a tree to hide.

Derek lifted a brow in confusion, looking forward. He spotted a red-haired woman holding hands with a brunette-haired man, who were looking in Derek’s direction. “Care for an explanation?” Derek murmured but was caught off guard when the couple came straight in his direction. 

The woman held out her free hand the moment she was in range. “Derek Hale I’m assuming? I’m Lydia Martin and this is my fiancé Jordan Parrish.”

Derek stood, reaching out to shake her hand in return before nodding at Jordan. “Nice to meet you?”

Lydia smiled. “You’re dating my best friend Stiles Stilinski, who thinks he’s clever hiding behind a tree but I spotted him before he even got up from the bench.”

Stiles groaned, coming out from behind the tree. “Are you spying on me? Weren’t you two hanging out with Scott and Allison on a double date of some sort?”

“We are. They’re setting up the picnic while Jordan and I are grabbing the drinks no one thought to buy for it. The four of us should go on a double date sometime too, so I can get to know Derek, and see how good he is for you, Stiles.”

“Lydia.” Stiles said, trying for a warning tone.

But Derek simply nodded. “Considering how I like Stiles and how I’d like to know more of his friends, that sounds like a fun idea.”

Lydia gave Derek a brilliant smile. “Then it’s settled. We’ll set up the details soon. You two have fun now.” Jordan grinned at Derek and Stiles before leading Lydia away again.

“So…” Stiles cleared his throat. “That was Lydia and her saint of a fiancé Jordan.”

Derek smirked. “Ah huh. I met them just now.”

Stiles gave Derek a sheepish smile. “Lydia can be a bit…much sometimes but I’ve always loved her no nonsense personality.”

“Brutally honest people can be some of the best kind of people. I already told you I want to get to know you more. That includes getting to know your friends too.”

“Great. Because apparently we’re going on a double date. Or if Lydia has her way, probably a triple date.”

“I’m looking forward to it then.”

Stiles stared at Derek for a long moment before he sighed dramatically. “I’m dreaming. There’s no way you’re this perfect.”

Derek smiled. “I have my flaws, just like anyone else. Come on, what was next on your brilliant master plan?”

“Oh right.” Stiles looked at his watch before nodding. “Are you okay with coming back to my place?”

“Is that a come on?”

Stiles laughed. “I mean I like flirting with you but my master plan ends with me making you dinner, if you’re up for that.”

Derek looked surprised for a moment before he smiled. “I’d love that.”

An hour later, Derek thought he might be a little in love already. Stiles was humming and swaying to the music playing out of a Bluetooth speaker, and Derek was smiling at him, admiring how carefree and comfortable Stiles was in his own place. “Are you sure I can’t help with anything?” Derek offered.

“Nope. I set up the table this morning. You get to sit there and look pretty for another couple of minutes. Is the wine okay? It’s not super expensive but it was a gift from Allison and I thought—“

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted, still smiling. “It’s fine. It’s a good wine.”

“Okay, good.” Stiles wiped his hands down his jeans. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“Why? The food smells amazing and you already have me in your apartment. You don’t have to be afraid of me walking out on you.”

Stiles laughed. “You haven’t tried the food. But we’ll see what you think.” Stiles checked the pan that was left cooling on the stove before carrying it over to the table. “Alright, let’s sit down and eat.” 

When the meal was done, and plenty of pleasant conversation had passed between them, Derek spoke up again. “I’ve mentioned this before but something about you being so comfortable in your skin makes me admire you more.”

Stiles blinked before scratching at his cheek, trying not to blush. “Keep complimenting me, Derek Hale, and see what happens.” He teased before continuing. “It took me a while, honestly, to figure out who I was. But I’m happy where I am now, with who I am. I’m going to an amazing university, I live in a pretty good neighborhood, and I’ve got enough money to eat and also have fun. And,” Stiles paused, looking up at Derek, before he winked. “I’m seeing a pretty great guy at the moment.”

Now Derek had to fight not to blush. Instead, he chuckled. “Okay, that was good. I’ll give you that.” He finished off his food. “And the enchiladas were delicious so you can say I am very satisfied.”

“Thank Isaac for the recipe when you meet him. The trio have been planning a trip to Mexico for a while and so Isaac and Scott started looking up Mexican cooking recipes. A lot of them ended in disaster but this plate was quite successful. I didn’t think of dessert though so if you, wait, what are you doing?” 

Derek lifted a brow as he collected Stiles’ plate along with his own. “Washing dishes? You cooked, so I’ll clean.”

“Don’t be silly.” Stiles stood as well. “You’re the guest.”

“Who has two capable hands. You planned the date today, which included making this delicious meal. The least I can do is help clean up.”

“Derek—“

“Stiles, I’m insisting.”

Stiles sighed. “Seriously, I can’t take much more of this. Honestly, I hate doing dishes but I was going to deal knowing you enjoyed the meal.”

“Sit down, look up somewhere close by to grab dessert if you want. The dishes won’t take me long. Don’t argue.” 

Stiles opened his mouth but closed it again, moving to sit down, pulling out his phone to look up nearby dessert bars. 

Derek smiled, and in no time, the dishes were done, and put up to dry. He wiped his hands on a dish cloth then turned, surprised to see Stiles in front of him. “Did you decide on dessert?”

“Yeah. Well, sort of?”

“Sort of?”

Stiles bit his lip before he nodded, hands moving forward to brace against the counter, caging Derek in. “Kissing counts as something sweet right?”

“Depends on who you’re kissing.” Derek murmured, leaning closer. “Sometimes kisses are like the good kind of heat.”

“Dessert is allowed to be hot too.” Stiles confirmed before leaning in that last inch to kiss Derek. And it was there again, that spark between them, the undeniable chemistry. Stiles groaned, pressing himself more firmly against Derek, and Derek moaned, hands going down to hold on to Stiles’ absolutely perfect ass. One kiss quickly became more and Stiles gasped when Derek reversed their positions, setting Stiles on the counter, stepping between his legs to press close again. But now, instead of kissing Stiles again, Derek shifted his focus, kissing down Stiles’ jaw, giving gentle nibbles along Stiles’ neck. Stiles cursed under his breath, head falling back to thump against a cabinet door.

“So damn sexy. Do you know what I want to do with you, Stiles?” Derek asked, voice breathy.

“Starting to get an idea.” Stiles teased, groaning again when Derek began kissing him again.

Their very lovely make-out session was interrupted by a very rude phone ringing. Stiles was about to say to ignore it, but Derek pulled away quickly. “Shit, give me a minute.” He muttered, reaching for his pocket to pull out his phone. That ring tone belonged to Boyd’s personal cellphone and was only used to call Derek if there was an emergency. “Boyd.” Derek’s voice was raspy and he cleared his throat. “What’s wrong?”

There was silence on the other end before Boyd spoke. “Boss. There’s been a fire at Maggio’s.” 

Derek’s stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one hurt me for the cliffhanger. Everything will be explained next chapter! If you're curious to follow me on my other social media, I'm over at jennoasis.tumblr.com Thank you!


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go to see just how bad the damage is at Maggio's restaurant (I still suck at summaries lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. It's been a while lol. I was finishing up a challenge for a reserve bang and finally had the free time to work on this. It's not as long a chapter but the next one I plan to write more. Thanks!

“I’m coming with you.” Stiles told Derek even as Derek was heading for the front door.

“That’s not necessary, Stiles, though I appreciate the sentiment.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm before he could go anywhere. “I’m not making a suggestion; I’m giving you a statement. I got to know those people on our date. I want to see with my own eyes that everyone is okay.”

Derek said nothing for a moment before he nodded. “Let’s go.”

They made it to the restaurant in record time and Stiles was grateful that they didn’t get pulled over. As they approached the building, Stiles was relieved to see the fire had been contained and it didn’t look like much of the place had been damaged. 

“Derek?”

Both men turned and saw Marissa approach them. Derek hugged her and she let out a sigh, burying her face in his neck. “Tell me no one got hurt, Mari.”

“No.” She mumbled before pulling back, looking up at him. “No one got hurt. We had a charity event tonight so the restaurant was closed early. Dahlia was the one to call it in. You know she stays in the apartment besides the restaurant. She smelled the smoke and called 911 when she saw what had happened.” Marissa spotted Stiles at that moment and gave him a tired smile. “I’m sorry, I’m rude. Nice to see you again, Stiles, even with these circumstances.”

Stiles gave her a reassuring smile. “You’re not rude. I’m sorry this all happened.”

“These things happen unfortunately. I have to finish giving my report but Derek, if you could talk to Dahlia? She’s still a little shaken up.” She murmured, pointing over to where Dahlia was sitting on the sidewalk, staring at the restaurant.

Stiles, wanting to give them privacy, gently squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “I’m going to take a closer look, talk to the cops just to see if they know anything.”

“Thank you.” Derek told him before moving to talk to Dahlia. It wasn’t until he kneeled in front of her that she seemed to realize there was someone there. She blinked, then recognition set in, and she hugged Derek hard.

“You’re here.”

“I am.” He hugged her back. “Tell me what happened?”

She moved back with a sigh. “I was getting ready for bed. I always look out the window at the restaurant one more time as part of my night routine. That’s when I spotted the glow. When I opened my door I smelled the smoke and I called 911 as I ran towards the restaurant. The damage was contained to the dining area thanks to my attacking part of the fire with an extinguisher and the fire department arriving as fast as they did.”

“I’ll help with whatever I can. Anything you all need, just let me know. Do they have any leads yet or did the camera capture anything?”

“No.” She sighed. “The camera didn’t catch what shattered the glass but it was followed by a Molotov. The cops are going to investigate but I’m not holding out much hope, especially because whoever did this has a grudge against werewolves.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well either that or they’re trying to deliver a message.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sliver of a wolfsbane herb, a wince appearing on her face, unused to the way the herb could hurt wolves. “This was by the back door.”

Derek took the herb from her, feeling anger stir within him. He took her hand and gently kissed where the wolfsbane had touched. “I’ll look into it. Don’t stay at the apartment tonight, okay?”

She smiled. “I’m going to stay with Marissa.”

“Good. If you need anything else, please call me.”

“I will. And Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Call it a gut feeling but be careful, okay?”

He frowned but never took her words lightly. “I will.” He tucked the herb in his pocket before heading over to where Stiles was finishing up talking to one of the police officers. When Stiles was done, he moved to Derek. 

“They don’t have anything to lead on but they’re going to set up a patrol for a few days and look at the tapes again. How’s Dahlia? She’s not staying at her apartment tonight, is she?” Derek couldn’t resist leaning in to give Stiles a kiss, catching him off guard. “Um, okay? Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?”

“Caring about people you only met once. She’ll be staying with Marissa tonight. There’s nothing else we can do for the moment. Let me take you home.”

Stiles nodded, tangling his fingers with Derek’s before they headed back to the car.

When they arrive in front of Stiles’ apartment building again, Stiles spoke. “You know; I don’t really think you should be alone tonight either. Do you want to come up? Scott will probably be passed out by now.”

Derek wanted to, so very badly. But he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he reached a hand up, cupping Stiles’ jaw, before leaning in for a soft kiss. “Rain check? I need to go update Boyd and Erica on what happened.”

Stiles smiled. “Alright. Be careful. And call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you Stiles, for caring.”

“Dude, I like you. The caring part comes easy.” He teased, before grinning and getting out of the car. He gave a little wave before heading off. Derek sat there, watching Stiles go. Then he drove off, heading for Boyd and Erica’s place, already worried about what the wolfsbane might mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much and like I said, I'll update as often as I can. Thanks! Also if anyone is curious to keep up with me and my fandoms, I'm over here at tumblr: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/


	6. A Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go on a lunch date with Erica and Boyd tagging along (Much to Derek's chagrin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, I’m sorry it’s been so long. It’s been a rough couple of months lol. Second of all, I wasn’t paying attention to my own timeline and for some reason thought it was spring time but I was originally shooting for a winter semester so oops. I’m going to try to stick to that from now on (This is what happens when I don’t reread my own stuff often enough lol). Thank you to those sticking around for the story and for the wonderful comments thus far. You’re all amazing and I hope you like this chapter (Which I made longer than previous ones to make up for being away so long)

Stiles groaned dramatically and Scott smirked from his spot on the couch, a controller in one hand, and Allison’s head in his lap, taking a nap. “You wanted to do that extra credit project for that history class.”

Stiles flipped Scott off. “And I would have been fine with the deadline if my supposed partner had actually done any of his work or let me know sooner he wasn’t going to finish his part. Now I’m doing the work for two, and it’s due two days from now, the same day as three of my finals.”

“I mean, your history teacher did say you didn’t have to do it anymore.”

“I’m getting my extra credit, Scotty, even if I don’t sleep for the next couple of days.”

“Okay.” Scott said, going back to his game, knowing better than to argue with a stubborn Stiles.

“Don’t you have four finals coming up this week too?”

“Yep. Isaac is coming over and the three of us are going to study together. You’re welcome to join us, you know.”

“Are you guys still rewarding each other with a kiss when you get a question right?”

“Ever since the three of us originally starting studying together, yeah. We could give you a cheek kiss if it’ll make you feel included more.”

Stiles rolled his eyes because he knew Scott was fucking with him then looked over as his phone lit up. He reached for it and smiled when he saw it was a message from Derek. Ever since they had parted ways Saturday night, Stiles had been worried about how Derek was after the ordeal of the fire at Maggio’s. 

‘Hey Stiles. How you holding up?’

Stiles chuckled before texting back, ‘How am I doing? Dude, I should be asking you that. I was going to message you yesterday but didn’t want to bother you.’

‘You’re never a bother to me, I can assure you of that. I was actually hoping that you might be free for lunch in a bit? That’s if you’re not at class?’

Stiles looked at his project, and knew he should keep working on it. But he could work on it later and he did want to see Derek. He quickly typed a reply. ‘I’m actually done with school for the day. Where do you want to meet up? Somewhere close to you if that makes it easier?’

‘I’m finishing up some work really quick but pick whatever you’d like near here. In fact, if you want, meet me at my office. You remember where it is?’

‘I do. I’ll see you there then.’

‘Great. Looking forward to seeing you.’

Stiles looked at that message with a wide grin on his face before he replied, ‘Same, see you in a bit.’

“So when do I get to meet this new man of yours, Stiles? How am I supposed to judge him as good enough for you? Why are you giving me that look?”

“Because I damn well know that Lydia has already made an initial assessment and told all of you Saturday. Otherwise she wouldn’t have text me a thumbs up emoji as well as a tentative triple date scheduled for Friday evening. So I know she gave you all the details too.”

Scott tried to look innocent but that broke when Allison yawned, speaking up. “We’ve got a good feeling about him already even without meeting him thanks to Lydia. You know how she is with people.” Allison murmured, rubbing at her eyes.

“True. Then you will get to meet him Friday night, if he can join us. And Scott will be nice, or else.”

Scott smirked. “You know I’d kick your ass in a fight, right?”

“And receive Allison and Isaac’s disapproval? Yeah right.”

Scott looked at Allison, who lifted a brow, as if daring him. “Shit.” Scott muttered and Stiles chuckled, grabbing his wallet and pocketing his phone. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Be careful.”

“Always!” Stiles waved, before heading out. 

Thirty minutes later, after the elevator let Stiles out at the right floor, he was grateful Derek had given the security team on the first floor a heads up about Stiles coming. The last time he had come with his college group, and hadn’t realized how tight security was back then. He approached the woman sitting at a desk with a smile, recognizing her as Derek’s personal assistant, the one that had shown his college group around before. 

She smiled in return, moving from behind the desk to hold out her hand to shake his. Stiles blinked in surprise as his werewolf “radar” went off. How many people did Derek know that were werewolves? “Nice to see you again, Mr. Stilinski. Mr. Hale just spent the last five minutes fussing over his tie so I can tell he’s nervous. I like that you make him that way.” She confessed, before a throat cleared behind her. Stiles could see Derek behind her, trying to look stern, but she was unfazed. She turned her head to give Derek a sweet smile. “Ah, boss, your company has arrived. I will leave you two to it. Don’t forget that your door locks, in case you need it to.”

Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles was delighted to see Derek’s cheeks redden. “Thank you Erica, that will be all.” Erica gave Stiles a wink before walking off. Derek cleared his throat. “Let me show you to my office.”

Stiles’ smiled coyly. “Really? You want to take her advice?” Derek groaned, and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sorry, I just had to.”

“Remind me not to leave you two alone together for too long. Who knows what would happen.” Derek said, opening his office door to let Stiles in. Stiles took a look around and was surprised at the lack of décor in this office compared to the rest of the building. “Just move in?”

“About a month again now, yeah. But I just recently finished shipping out my uncle’s things. I haven’t been able to decorate it to represent me yet if that makes sense.”

“It does.” Stiles took another look around before smiling, leaning his butt against the front of Derek’s desk. “You know, not to sound like a cliché opening of a porn film, but you look really good in a suit. The purple tie complements the charcoal suit to a T. And were you really nervous to see me again?”

Derek cleared his throat even as his cheeks flushed a little with color again. “Ah well, Erica likes picking on me, especially when it comes to me liking someone, because she knows it riles me up.”

“So you weren’t nervous to see me?”

Derek rolled his eyes and moved forward, placing a hand down on either side of Stiles’ hips before leaning in, lips inches from Stiles. “Dying to see you more like it.” Derek confessed before leaning in to give Stiles a brief kiss. Stiles followed Derek’s mouth as he pulled back, making Derek chuckle. “We can’t start that now or we won’t be eating lunch.”

Stiles groaned. “Tease. Fine. Where we going?”

“Deli around the corner.” Derek held out his hand and it made Stiles smile, that constant gesture to want to hold hands. With fingers interlaced, Derek led them back out of his office, stopping short when he spotted Erica and Boyd standing together, Erica with a sneaky smile on her face. “No, you’re not allowed.”

Stiles looked up at Derek in confusion before Erica spoke.

“But boss, we’re allowed an hour lunch as well. And there’s no appointment on the books for another hour and a half. Why not take lunch at the same time? Boyd was thinking of the deli around the corner.”

Derek looked at Boyd, who actually managed to look sheepish before he shrugged and Derek sighed. 

“Oh!” Stiles finally got it and grinned. “Is this a subtle way of letting us know you’re joining us for lunch in order to drill me?”

Erica’s smile now was pure joy. “You are a smart one. I like you.” She looped her arm through Boyd’s. “Shall we?” She motioned Derek and Stiles forward and Derek gave in, the four of them heading to the deli.

Minutes later, when they were all seated to wait for their food, Erica spoke up again. “Did Derek tell you how I figured out who you were when your college group came by?”

Stiles blinked before shaking his head. “No, but that would explain why you seemed to know me when we came in.”

Erica grinned. “That’s because this one.” She pointed her thumb at Derek. “Couldn’t stop talking to this one.” Now she pointed to Boyd. “About this college student he met on the subway.”

Derek’s brow lifted. “Were you eavesdropping or did Boyd spill his guts to you again?”

“How dare you insinuate that I would ever do such a thing as listen in on…Oh who am I kidding? Of course I was eavesdropping, but in my defense, you left your office door open and I have super hearing so really, it’s your fault.” Erica pointed out before hearing their number called out. Boyd went to stand up but Erica put her hand on his shoulder. “I got it, baby.” She murmured before walking off to get their food. 

Derek and Stiles’ number was next and Derek stood before Stiles could, heading off, leaving Boyd alone with Stiles, who spoke up. “Does it bother you?”

Boyd tilted his head. “Does what bother me?”

“The people that stare. It’s New York city and we’ve evolved a lot but some people still have a problem with interracial couples.”

Boyd looked surprised, amazed Stiles had noticed the people that had been staring and/or glaring at he and Erica. He was used to it now, and Erica didn’t give a shit what others thought so it didn’t bother him anymore. “It’s about as many people that stared at you and Derek as you held hands on the way here. I don’t really care what other people think. The color of my skin doesn’t matter when it comes to my love for Erica.”

Stiles said nothing for a moment before he grinned again. “Same, but with my sexuality. I dated a girl a few years ago and no one batted an eye. Now I am dating a guy and people lose their shit. I’m still the same person so why does who I date matter?”

“Because people suck.” Boyd simply said and made Stiles laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Erica asked, setting the food down. Then her eyes widened, caught off guard, as Boyd pulled her down for a kiss. 

“Love you.” He murmured to her and loved the way her cheeks colored for a moment before she regained her composure.

“Love you too, sap.” She teased, before sitting down.

Derek looked to Stiles for an explanation but Stiles simply smiled and they all settled again to eat. 

Once lunch was over, and they were back at the office building, Stiles bid Erica and Boyd goodbye as they headed up the elevator, before he faced Derek again. “So, meeting soon?”

“Unfortunately.” Derek said, before pulling Stiles in for a sweet kiss. “When can I see you again?”

“Kiss me again like that and you can see me anytime.” 

“You are a tease, Stiles. Tonight?”

Stiles opened his mouth to agree but then sighed. “I can’t. I have an extra credit project to finish. I can let you know when I’m done. But if not, remember the others want to get together Friday night.”

“I’m looking forward to it. And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“You really need to stop wearing those kinds of jeans around me.”

Stiles frowned before looking down at the clothing he was wearing. It was a pair of faded jeans and an open flannel shirt over a t-shirt. “This is attractive to you?”

“Everything about you is attractive.”

Stiles cleared his throat as he felt himself blush. “Yes, well, aren’t you a suave one?”

Derek chuckled. “I have to get going. I’ll see you soon.”

Stiles nodded, then moved in quickly again to give Derek a quick kiss, before heading out. Derek stood there a moment longer, staring after Stiles, before smiling and heading back up to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that continue to read and comment on this story. I really am going to try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you all for being so wonderful and amazing. Much love to all!


	7. The Interrogation Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation date AKA Stiles' friends wanting to learn what they can about Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Yeah. So at the beginning of this story, I said I'd try to update every two weeks. At this point, with how crazy things are, I'm going to say monthly lol. Please be patient with me and I'll do my best not to disappoint. I'm super proud of this chapter but did write it a bit quickly so excuse any typos (I need to ask my wonderful friends who have been my betas before to be my betas again lol). Enjoy!

“Unfortunately, Derek and I aren’t going to make it to dinner with you all this evening.” Stiles announced as he appeared in the living room, dressed in a pair of nice slacks and a black button up shirt.

Scott lifted a brow. “You’re literally dressed for dinner. What are you talking about?”

“Well I haven’t seen Derek in four days. I’m probably going to make out with him like crazy and we’ll miss the appointed time.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but Stiles heard Allison laugh from her spot at the kitchen counter. “Make out with him after dinner. Are you sure you don’t want to ride with us?”

“Nah, he’s on his way. We’ll meet you guys there.”

“See you in a bit then.” Scott opened the front door for Isaac and Allison then they were gone.

Stiles bit his lip, trying not to think of the evening that was to come. He wasn’t nervous about seeing Derek. He was nervous about his friends meeting Derek. They were all good people and he wanted them to get along. Sure, he hadn’t been dating Derek that long but he really liked the guy and wanted everything to work out. When Stiles’ phone pinged with a text from Derek that he’d arrived downstairs, Stiles let out a breath, and headed down.

When Stiles opened the passenger door of Derek’s car, he poked his head in with a grin. “Hey. How are—" His eyes widened as Derek grabbed his shirt collar, pulling Stiles in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that was enthusiastically returned by Stiles, who moved further into the car, bracing a hand on the gear shift to lean into Derek more. Derek was the first to pull away, catching his breath, licking his lips. 

“Sorry. I told myself I’d tell you I missed you and give you a peck but I couldn’t resist.” He confessed then smirked since Stiles was still leaning forward, eyes closed, mouth open. “Stiles?”

Stiles blinked a couple of times before he pulled back, looking at Derek a little dazed. “Okay that’s not fair. Your mouth is literally a hazard.”

At that Derek chuckled. “Should I wear a warning sign?”

“Hell no. I love the danger.” Stiles teased, then blew out a breath. “Give me a minute.” He moved back out of the car and Derek saw that Stiles was adjusting his slacks so Derek did the same. Stiles didn’t realize it but he made Derek absolutely crazy too. When Stiles got back into the car to buckle up, he nodded. “The drive is like ten minutes, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because it’ll give little Stiles enough time to calm down again.”

“You know, most men wouldn’t call their dicks little.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Most men are toxic masculinity incarnate.”

“True. So we’re not going to compare sizes then?”

Stiles’ head whipped to the side before his eyes narrowed at Derek. “That was a joke.”

Derek bit back a grin. “Yes.”

“You ain’t right.” Stiles grumbled before settling back in his seat more as Derek drove off. 

As they headed to the appointed restaurant, they caught up with each other, Stiles talking about his finals, and the upcoming winter break, and Derek mentioning a new dessert shop that had just opened that he wanted to take Stiles to. When they pulled up to the place and Derek parked, he reached over to squeeze Stiles’ hand. “Ready?”

“Yes. Well, no.”

“No? If you don’t want me to meet your friends, I can make up an excuse.”

“It’s not that.” Stiles smiled, squeezing Derek’s hand in return now. “I want you to meet them. It’s just.” He cleared his throat. “I told them we were going to be late because we were going to make out in your car for a while first.”

Derek looked surprised for a moment before he burst out laughing. His laugh caused Stiles to grin wide, because damn if he didn’t love making Derek laugh. When Derek got his laughter under control again, he spoke up. “Did you want to be fashionably late?”

Stiles groaned. “Yes, damn it. But let’s surprise them by behaving this one time. Ready for real now?”

Derek lifted Stiles’ hand to kiss the back of it. “Ready.”

They headed inside and Stiles spotted his friends still in the waiting area. He wrapped his fingers through Derek’s and walked over. “We’re not late,” was the first thing he said, and Lydia rolled her eyes before speaking.

“Introduce us.”

“You already met him.”

“Stiles.”

“Lydia.” He said in return before he turned to the others. “This is Lydia, and her fiancé, Jordan, whom you’ve met. Then we have the triad, Isaac, Allison, and my roommate Scott. Technically you’ve met everyone but not formally.” He pointed out, before he finished. “Everyone, this is Derek Hale.”

There were various handshakes and polite greetings before they were all ushered back to their table. When drinks and appetizers were ordered, Lydia began the interrogation. “Stiles told me you two met on a subway. Why does a CEO of your caliber ride a subway?”

“Lydia.” Stiles began in warning but Derek squeezed his hand.

“It’s a perfectly logical question. And one of my employees Erica asked me too when I told her my plans so great minds think alike and all that jazz. Truth is, I had my car getting some repairs and maintenance done. I could have taken a taxi but a subway is a great way to people observe and that’s something I’ve always enjoyed.”

“Alright. So what attracted you to Stiles?”

“And please don’t offend my ego.” Stiles begged Derek.

Derek was quiet for a few seconds but then smiled. “If we’re being honest, I don’t know. I don’t tend to linger my sights on any one person for long. But something about Stiles captured my attention for longer than usual. Since then, I was curious about him until we officially met.”

Lydia stared at Derek for a long moment before she smiled. “Good answer. Anyone else want to ask questions now?”

“Oh we’re allowed to now?” Allison teased, grinning when Lydia playfully glared at her.

The rest of the dinner was spent eating delicious food, asking Derek questions, and Derek asking the others questions too. 

When all was said and done, and they were outside to say their goodbyes, Lydia gently pulled Stiles aside, leaning up to whisper in his ear. Then she smiled at Derek before looping her arm through Jordan’s, waving goodbye to everyone else. “We should take our leave too. We’re going to catch a late movie.” Allison informed Derek and Stiles before Scott stepped up to Derek, speaking up.

“I was skeptical about all this at first, not gonna lie. You seemed like a nice guy when we visited your business but I had my doubts. Now I can see that you two really are good for each other and I’m going to hope it all works out.”

“Alright, enough attempting to terrorize Stiles’ date. Let’s go.” Isaac wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist to pull him away, and the triad went off.

“Were they too much?” Stiles asked quietly from behind Derek. 

Derek turned, and held out his hand. Stiles, still caught off guard at time at how tactile Derek was, took the offered hand. “No. I like your friends. When you went to the bathroom earlier, Lydia asked if I had any friends like them. I might have mentioned Boyd and Erica.”

“And she wants to meet them now?”

Derek nodded. “Her and Erica will be interesting together to say the least. May I ask what Lydia told you when she pulled you aside?”

“Oh.” Stiles rolled his eyes before he smiled. “She told me good job.”

Derek chuckled. “Ready to head home then?”

Stiles nodded and they got back to the car. When they pulled up to Stiles’ apartment building, he cleared his throat, and spoke up. “It’s only like 10 PM. Do you want some coffee? We have a decent coffee maker, believe it or not.”

“I like coffee. But unfortunately, I also have a conference call that I have to join in about half an hour. Rain check?”

“Rain checks mean coffee twice, or else. Is the call in Japan?”

Derek smiled. “I’ll gladly go out with you for coffee whenever we both have time. And yes, good guess.”

“Eh, more of an observation. You mentioned speaking Japanese before. I mean you speak European languages but I thought Japan seemed more business-y I guess?”

“Business-y. I don’t think that’s a real word.”

“Bite me, okay?” Stiles teased, eyes widening as Derek leaned in close.

“Don’t tempt me, Stiles. You have no idea everything I want to do to you.”

“You said that when I had you over for dinner. Why don’t you give me an idea?”

Derek moved to whisper into Stiles’ ear. “I don’t think you realize how unbelievably sexy you are to me. A part of me wants to rush with you because I want you so damn badly. But another part of me wants to take my time, undress you slowly, run my tongue over every inch of you.”

Stiles felt himself shiver. “Why not both?”

Derek chuckled before giving Stiles’ ear a nip. “Oh we’ll have both. It’ll just be hard to decide which one will be first.”

“You didn’t want to do both the same day?”

Derek groaned, reaching a hand down to cup himself. “Are you this much of a tease on purpose?”

“With you? Yes.”

“And I love it so damn much. Next date, lunch or dinner at my place, okay?”

“Yes please.”

Derek chuckled, before leaning in to kiss Stiles. It was a soft kiss, a contrast to the beginning of the evening. “Go inside before I cancel the conference and take you home with me now.”

“Derek.”

“No, I know, we have to behave.”

Stiles leaned in for another kiss, a lingering one this time, before he pulled back. “This is going to sound cheesy as fuck, but I hope you dream of me.” He murmured before getting out of the car. 

Derek sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Oh you better believe I will.” He mumbled to himself because he knew he was going to definitely dream of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'll do my best to update again soon. The story is also going to start picking up more and the rating will probably change in the next couple of chapters but I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter when that happens. Thank you!


	8. The Steamy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get Steamy, and I'm not talking about food (Yes I'm punny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH. I suck lol. I was trying so hard to update in September but real life got in the way. So here is what is going to be part one of the "steamy date". I wanted to make it one long chapter but in the end, I decided to split it. So here's what we'll call the "foreplay" chapter, followed by the rest of the fun in the next chapter. And also, if it's not obvious, I changed the rating for the fic. If you don't want to read explicit stuff, I'd skip this chapter. Thank you! (Sorry for any typos or mistakes too. I wrote this pretty quickly but I did try to give it a read over too)

Stiles looked up at the building, before looking down at his phone again to make sure he had the right address. But he did, which was peculiar, because in front of him was a small café next to a yoga studio with what looked to be three stories above them. With a frown, he texted Derek. _‘So I think I’m here. Do you live by a coffee shop?’_

Derek replied a moment later. _‘I didn’t realize you’d be so early. Give me a minute. I’ll be right down.’_

Before Stiles could wonder too much about that, Derek came around the corner by the yoga studio with a smile. “Hey, sorry for the wait.”

“I should be the one that’s sorry.” Stiles leaned in for a quick kiss. “I was going to go home to drop off my backpack before heading over but I was excited to see you so I’m thirty minutes early.”

Derek chuckled. “We’re both a sorry pair of guys then. How was your final exam of the semester? You had to retake one?” He asked, leading Stiles around the side of the building, to a door marked, “Employees Only”.

“Ugh, yes. We took it last Wednesday, online. But somehow, mysteriously, the data was lost. So we were informed by email yesterday that we had to retake the exam in person today.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Derek sympathized, unlocking the door. When they moved inside, Stiles was surprised to see another “Employees Only” sign on a door to their left, then a set of stairs and an elevator to the right.

“So you live upstairs or something?” 

Derek nodded, reaching to push the button to call down the elevator. “The top three floors are mine. Brittany, who owns the yoga studio, and Clifford, owner of the coffee shop, lease the bottom floor.” They got into the elevator and Derek pressed 3. When they arrived on the third floor, Derek led them to his front door, then to the space beyond.

Stiles looked around with a grin. Now this space was more lively, unlike Derek’s yet to be decorated work office. The living room was open and airy, the furniture looked comfortable as hell and there were a couple of wonderful looking paintings on the wall. The kitchen was large and gorgeous, and even the dining room seemed to suit Derek. “Did you decorate all of this on your own or did you get help? Because this all seems very you.”

Derek smiled. “I had help from Erica, Boyd, and my sister Cora. Lunch has a few minutes left before it’s ready. Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes but hold on.” Stiles set his backpack down, pulling out a case of beer from it. “Erica told me this was your favorite kind of beer and that you rarely bought it since it’s out of your way.”

Derek looked surprised. “Did you call Erica before coming over here today?”

Stiles looked a little sheepish. “We might have exchanged numbers when we all had lunch. I wanted to bring something to your place so she advised me on the beer. Is that okay?”

“Of course, but I do fear the day she tells you all my secrets.” Derek teased, but took the beer from Stiles, moving to put it in the fridge. When he turned around, Stiles was in his personal space, and Derek chuckled. “Yes?”

“So, you told me you wanted to do things to me. Would I be too forward to ask for those things now?”

“You? Forward? I don’t believe it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before he grinned, a bit wickedly. “I could show you forward, if you wanted.”

Derek smirked. “Yeah? Show me forward then.”

Stiles didn’t hesitate. He kissed Derek with the enthusiasm and passion of someone who was starving for it. 

Derek groaned, hands reaching down to grasp Stiles’ ass. “No interruptions this time.” Derek muttered against Stiles’ mouth, hands roving under Stiles’ shirt, needing to touch skin. “I need to taste you.”

“Shit.” Stiles cursed, moaning when Derek’s nails scraped against his nipples. “Taste all you want.”

Derek let out a laugh that was mixed with a groan. “Have I mentioned how much you tempt me?” It was a fact he was stating, but it came out like a question as he pushed Stiles against the fridge before he reached down to lower Stiles’ zipper. He wanted to undress Stiles, take his time with him, but he didn’t want to wait that long right now, not when Stiles looked so openly inviting. 

“Temptation incarnate.” Stiles mumbled, before cupping the back of Derek’s neck, squeezing gently. “Are you going to have a taste or are you going to keep teasing me?”

“You’re the tease.” Derek stated, before pulling Stiles’ cock out of his boxers, mouth beginning to water. “I keep good on my word.” He finished before getting down on his knees, leaning in for a quick lick, getting that first sample. Stiles’ body jerked and Derek smirked. “Sensitive?”

“And fucking antsy. Derek, please.”

“Alright.” Derek kissed the head of Stiles’ cock before deciding to stop being so mean. “I’m finding I don’t want to deny you of anything.” He confessed before opening his mouth to get to work on Stiles’ cock.

And shit, Derek was really good at giving head. Stiles had sex before, with a few people. And almost every experience had been great. But this was transcendent. Derek’s mouth was hot and his tongue was so clever. What didn’t help over the next few minutes of pleasure was the fact that Stiles was already worked up and damn it, he had good stamina. But he was also human, and Derek was incredible, and really, what was a guy to do in this situation? “Derek.” Stiles’ voice came out breathy, even a bit raspy. “Shit.” The hand at the back of Derek’s neck moved up to tangle fingers in Derek’s hair. “If you don’t want a mouth full of the good stuff, I suggest pulling back now.”

Derek almost choked, barely holding back a laugh at Stiles’ description of his cum. But then he looked up at Stiles, eyes lighting in challenge, letting Stiles know he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Fucking hell.” Stiles gasped out, giving a couple more thrusts into Derek’s willing mouth, before groaning as his release washed through him, body arching up.

Derek swallowed, hands moving to Stiles’ hips, thumbs rubbing circles, letting Stiles come down from his orgasm without any hurry. When Stiles was done, Derek pulled back slowly, licking his lips. “I’ll be the cliché now and say you taste damn good.” Stiles groaned again and Derek could see Stiles’ cock twitch. “Oh. Compliments make you horny?”

Stiles managed a watery laugh. “You make me horny actually; everything about you does. And I’ll be more cliché and say that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Give me like thirty seconds and I’ll return the favor.”

“Only thirty seconds? You have a fast recovery.” Derek teased good-naturedly before he looked over as the oven timer dinged. “We have terrible timing with things, don’t we?”

Stiles grinned. “I mean, we could let the food go cold, and you could show me where your bedroom is?”

Derek let out a sigh. “Trust me, I so badly want to. I’m harder than concrete here.”

“But you also enjoy taking care of me, and you want to feed me.” Stiles said, surprising Derek with the observation. “You like to take care of others and that includes me.” After tucking himself back in, Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek’s shoulder. “Food first then we’ll continue? I have all day after all. How does that sound?”

Derek turned, giving Stiles a kiss. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to work on updating monthly. Thank you so much for those who still follow this, who comment, and who give kudos too. I really appreciate all of you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much and like I said, I'll update as often as I can. Thanks! Also if anyone is curious to keep up with me and my fandoms, I'm over here at tumblr: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/


End file.
